


指错方向的标识

by GolfCharlie



Series: 不写出来我难受的梗 [1]
Category: EDM, Marshmello (Musician) RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: M/M, 吻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfCharlie/pseuds/GolfCharlie
Summary: 当Sonny明明不能吸烟却躲着吸烟时被Chris撞见了





	指错方向的标识

Sonny有些晕乎乎的，就像身体已经不是自己的了一样。他希望台下的人看不出来。

这是Chris的场子，他可不能搞砸了。Chris就站在他旁边，带着那个诡异的头套，身体随着节奏而摇摆，看上去心情很好的样子。

稳住，一定要稳住。他对自己说。

他的喉咙在发炎，干得发疼，疼得让他反胃。他觉得嘴巴里有淡淡的血的腥甜。

Fuck。他在心里爆了句粗口。不该抽那么多烟的。

天哪，我真想抽根烟。

他摇摇头，强忍着恶心，绕过身旁的Chris，去拿舞台另一端的话筒，却突然感到一阵头痛，眼前一黑，被地上杂乱无章的电线跘到了。

妈的，我果然需要一根烟。他想着，重心不稳，开始向下倒。

他几乎都能预见明天的新闻了，"Skrillex被电线跘倒导致演出中断"什么的，而他被跘倒的视频还会被做成gif动图在Tweeter上不断转发，天啊，Joel会把他嘲笑到渣都不剩的。

"没带脑子也没带眼睛"什么的......还有什么"要个比你小9岁的蠢蛋打断所以人的欢乐时光来对你嘘寒问暖"。

妈的，又不是我叫他停下来的，是Chris那家伙自己屁事多，更何况......

坠落突然停止了，他静止在了半空中，脑子纷乱的的思绪也停了下来。他有些不知所措，茫然地眨了眨眼，发现那个刚刚被自己骂"屁事多"的人一把拉住了自己。一个白色的圆筒头套占据了他的视野，那两个黑色的叉看着傻兮兮的。

他有些尴尬，连忙挣脱了Chris，想站起来，却又被跘了一个踉跄。

Fuck Fuck Fuck

这也太丢人了。他怀疑现在自己的脸都是红的。

接着，Chris又阻止了他和地面即将发生的亲密接触。

这他妈真的太丢人了，我真的应该抽几支烟再上台。

他发现Chris用一个很暧昧的姿势抱住了他。

Fuck

"放开我。"他刻意压低了声音。那个头套让他莫名地恼火。

白色圆筒摇了摇，他觉得自己被黑色的两个叉"无辜"地盯着。

好吧好吧，他心想，我的Twitter和Ins大概已经爆炸了。

"他们看不见。"耳麦里突然传来Chris的声音。Sonny一愣，这才发现，Chris完美地挡在了他和人群之间。台下的观众只能看到Marshmello那标志性的白色背影。

Sonny张了张嘴，硬是无话可说。

"你没事吧?"Chris关切地问，说着就要伸手把音乐暂停。Sonny慌了，立马拉住了他 : "别，Chris，我真的没事。我只是，"他舔了舔嘴唇，"需要休息一下。"

Chris放开了他，他暗暗松了口气。

他扯下耳机，活动了一下肩膀，弯下腰，仔细地看着脚下，溜下了台。

"需要我叫个人来给你帮忙吗?"他想了想，又冲上了台，抓起被他随意放在碟机台上的耳机，低声对着耳麦说。

Chris侧过身来，歪着头看着他，然后点了点头。

"William?还是Martin?"他问道。

Chris向他比了个"二"，那种看着很可爱的剪刀手。Sonny笑了笑，从裤兜里掏出手机，一边输入着什么，一边向台下走去。

*_* 

看见有些刺眼的手机屏幕上跳出Martin回复的 "No problem" ，Sonny放心地吁了口气，把后脑勺靠在墙上，眯起眼睛，略过疯狂的人群，透过烟雾，看着台上专注于工作的Chris。

他的从外衣兜里拿出了烟盒，与此同时，人群爆发出冲天的欢呼声。 

Martin上台了，他们最宠爱的年少成名的电音天才 ; Martin和Chris欢快地击了个掌，然后两人紧紧地抱在了一起 ; Martin拿起了Sonny之前想拿的那个话筒 ; 然后，然后，然后Sonny发现自己皱着眉头，死死地盯着台上的两人，拿着烟盒的手悬在半空中，肩膀隐隐作痛。

一定是太久没有接触尼古丁的了。

Sonny摇摇头，叹了口气。

让我抽根烟 ; 抽根烟就万事大吉了。

等今年的巡演结束，我就戒烟。该死的，真的该戒烟了，才几个小时没抽烟，大脑就出现 " 幻觉 " 了。Chris也经常说我该戒烟了。

他低下头，拍拍身上的各个口袋，摸出打火机，一抬头，却刚好看见一个大大的 " Smoking Free " 。

Damn

Sonny做了一个深呼吸。吸气，呼气，冷静，你只是烟瘾上来了，没什么好生气的，在公共场所吸烟本来就不对。  
他想了想，决定找个人烟稀少地方。他把玩着手里的烟盒，眼睛搜寻着四周，精致的金属小盒在手指间灵巧地转动。舞台上发出的五颜六色的光，被转动的盒子反射向四周，刺透为了表演效果而制造的烟雾，五彩缤纷，亦真亦幻。

突然，他看见了那个破旧的 " Bathroom " 标识，贴在墙上，摇摇欲坠，红色的箭头指向一条走廊。

就是那儿。他不禁露出一个笑容。完美的地方。

他向红色箭头指着的方向轻快地迈开了步子。

转过转角，他突然停下了。

整条走廊只有一个房间，木制的门在尽头孤零零地立着，没人看得出这是个卫生间。Sonny怀疑自己走错路了，但那个标识的确指的是这里。

他皱了下眉，推开了门。

Shit

还真不是卫生间。只是一个杂物间罢了。

数不清的纸箱子杂乱地堆在一起，生锈了的栏杆七歪八扭地横在地上天花板上挂着的灯泡一闪一闪的，惨白惨白的灯光或明或暗。

虽然和设想的不一样，Sonny舔了舔嘴唇，但这地方看起来更不错。

他走进去，转身，把脑袋探出门框，望了望，确定没有人注意到自己，才安心地关上了门。

*_*

Sonny把纸箱推到一边，把栏杆全部踢到纸箱旁边，给自己清理了一片空地，靠着墙坐了下来。

他小小地伸了个懒腰。伸直了左腿，弯起了右腿，把右手肘搭在了右膝盖上。

他打开烟盒，四五根精致的成品烟让他的嘴角勾出一个小小的弧度 ; 大拇指向上一挑，抽出了一支烟，点燃，深深地吸了一口，满足地眯起了眼睛，如释重负地放松了下来。

"天堂。"他喃喃道，看着白色的烟雾慢慢溢满小小的杂物间，心情莫名的愉快。

下一秒，他突然剧烈地咳了起来，像是要把肺咳出来一样。

他半跪在地上，靠身体的重量压迫着胸口，但没什么帮助，他依旧在咳。

他空着的那只手紧紧攥住，死死地按在地上，青筋暴突，另一只手不停地颤抖，燃烧的香烟掉在了地上。  
他的胃猛然抽动了几下，一些又腥又苦的涌上了嗓子眼。  
他的嗓子火辣辣地疼，就像被利爪抓过一样，血的腥气排山倒海地向上涌，逼得他干呕了几下。

妈的。果然。必须戒烟了。

他觉得整个房间都在转动，让他有晕车般的无力感 ; 地板看起来坑坑洼洼的，像涛浪一样上下起伏 ; 脑袋像是被绳网紧紧勒住一样，头盖骨疼得像要裂开 ; 黑色的斑点不断闪现眼前，白色的烟雾下，一切都是雾朦朦的。

恍乎间，他听到木门被打开的吱呀声。

妈的。这下可丢人了。希望进来的人不认识我。

"Skrilly? "

Oops

糟糕了，他心想，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，为什么是Chris，随便谁都好啊，为什么偏偏是Chris撞见了我这幅鬼样子。

"嘿，Chris，"他强忍着嗓子里那撕心裂肺旳痛，勉强抬起头，视线掠过那双纯白的鞋子，仰望着站在自己面前的男人，"你怎么跑来这儿了? "

"我以为这里是卫生间。"Chris耸了耸肩说。

Sonny无奈地摇了摇头。都怪那个害人的标识。

很快，他又咳了起来。

"没事吧，要不要把你的医生叫过来?"Chris半跪在地上，双唇紧闭，一摸凝重浮上眉眼，"是不是发烧了?"

Chris伸出两根手指，抬起了他的下巴，身体前倾，把自己的额头贴上了Sonny的额头。

Sonny半张着嘴，一下子没反应过来发生了什么。

Chris离他很近很近，他能听到Chris的呼吸声，他能感受到Chris透过烟雾弥漫的空气传来的温暖，他能看清Chris微微颤动的眼睫毛，他能透过Chris微垂的眼睫毛看清Chris宝石一般的眼睛（宝石 ? 以前也没那么觉得啊......），他能看清Chris干燥的嘴唇的纹路，咚，咚，咚，他甚至能听清Chris的心跳，咚，咚，咚，不对，他突然反应过来，咚，咚，咚，是他自己的心跳，渐渐，渐渐加快......

"烧得好厉害。"Chris很快就缩回了手，身体重心向后，给两人之间留出些空间，皱起眉头，一脸严肃，言语中的关切让Sonny不自觉地想逃离越发窄小的房间。

Sonny不知道该说些什么或做些什么，只是半跪在原地，一动不动地，微微抬着头，默默看着眼前的黑发男人。  
寂静在房间里蔓延。香烟的气息慢慢散去。

Sonny不允许自己的咳嗽声打破这片寂静。他也不允许自己在Chris面前出丑。他硬生生地压回每一次咳嗽。反正已经不是太难受了。他想。烟雾慢慢散去了。香烟对肺的冲击也已经几乎全过去了。

"别抽烟了，Skrilly，"Chris回避开Sonny的视线，然后小声说道，"真的，别抽了。"

"我不会了。"Sonny的声音不可思议地低沉沙哑，细若蚊鸣。他低下头。

"你每次都这么说! "Chris突然提高了音量，直直地怒视着Sonny，"每次都是这样! 明明知道自己不能再抽了，还是不停地抽! 你怎么能这么不爱惜自己的身体! "

"我....."Sonny猛地抬起头，下意识地想辩解，却突然语塞了。他发现自己脑袋里空无一物。

"要是再被我发现你抽烟......"

"我每次不就抽一两根吗，你至于......"

"天哪! Skrilly! "

Chris那副"你这人怎么那么不可理喻"的样子让他没有缘由地怒火攻心。

"你闲得蛋疼吗? 干嘛要管我的闲事! 我的身体好不好管你什么屁事啊! 不就抽几根烟吗? 有什么大不了的! 那跟你半毛钱关系都没有好吗! "

未经思考的话语脱口而出，Sonny自己都没有反应过来自己说了些什么。

Chris愣住了，满脸的震惊，目光定格在了Sonny的脸上。  
"我......"Sonny下意识地向后退了一步，后脑勺一下子就撞在了墙上。跪着的时间太久，他的腿早已发麻，他一下子跌坐到了地上。

身体与地面撞击的剧痛让他倒吸一口凉气。

Chris低着头，喃喃地说了些什么。

Sonny没有听清，也看不清他的表情，他有些愧疚地歪着脑袋看着这个被自己伤害到的男人。

"Sonny，"Chris顿了顿，Sonny认真地等待着，他知道只有Chris要强调什么重要的事的时候才会叫他 "Sonny"，"那的确，"Chris抬起头，咽了口唾沫，慢慢靠近Sonny，两人之间越来越来近，他不由得有些紧张，"的确，管我的屁事。"

Sonny一下子愣住了。

接着，Chris吻住了他。

Sonny的脊梁好像被电流刺激了一样。

他能感受到Chris的唇瓣，Chris的舌尖。他能感受到Chris的指尖轻轻描摹着自己双颊的轮廓，描摹着自己的下颚。

老天，我从没吻过一个男人。

然后他又想到，为什么是Chris?

接着，一个更严重的问题跳了出来。

Sonny，你为什么不推开他?

他还没有理清自己的脑袋，Chris就放开了他。

Chris直视着他的眼睛，Sonny能从他的眼睛里看见自己......和他从未见过的温柔。

"我会再吻你一次，而你不会推开我。"Chris轻柔地说，Sonny能感受到他呼出来的热气拍打在自己脸上。

"好。"他听到自己回答道。

就像纵身跃入水中后湖水打到了头顶——而你却忽然意识到自己竟然还不知道湖水到底有多深。他的脑海中突然蹦出这句话。

刚答应完他就后悔了。

但当Chris的嘴唇再次覆上他的嘴唇时，他却忍不住把手放到Chris的背后，将他紧紧地抱住，直到两人之间不剩下一点空隙。

如果你喜欢这篇小东西，请留下一个Kudos，如果有那些地方是你觉得写得超级好，或者写得一团糟的，请在评论区留言，让我知道你的想法！  
Thanks for reading my work!


End file.
